


Getting warmer still

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Freezing Hot [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Barry finds Iris's letter Sequel to "Frozen" and "Warming Up"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.  
> Classification: Romance, fluff.  
> Characters: Barry Allen, Iris West  
> Pairing: Barry Allen/Iris West  
> Rating: T  
> Spoilers: None  
> Author's note: This is a sequel or follow up to "Frozen" and "Warming up" I couldn't just let things like that or could I? They now, need to talk to one another, grow closer to each other still and explore what that thing is between them.  
> Thanks to Grant Gustin, Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes and all the rest of cast and crew for making enjoy writing again and to make "The Flash" the great show it is.  
> This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.  
> Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> ********

"Iris?" Barry asks as he opens the door of Detective West's house. Surprised as he didn't hear anyone respond, he frowned. Barry expected Iris to be home, he sighed heavily slightly disappointed that she wasn't there because he wanted to talk to her.

 

He looked at his watch it was still early, Iris was probably still at work, or at maybe she could be at CCJITTERS to get herself some coffee.

 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad think for her not to be home just yet so he could have a little time of his own to think about what he was going to tell her. Barry decided he would have a quick shower before putting some fresh clothes on. If Iris wasn't back by the time he was done, he would go in search for her.

 

After his shower, Barry wondered around in room for a few moments, he wanted to take extra care of his appearance before facing Iris and their talk. He knew it was ridiculous, but he could help it. It was Iris he was going to talk to Iris, the girl he knew and loved since his mother's been killed, he had no real reason to be nervous and yet, he was.

 

His eye caught something on his desk, something that wasn't on it this morning. Barry frowned and titled his head slightly to the left and reached for the envelop taking the few steps that brought him to his bed, he sat on it.

 

Why would Iris write me a letter he wondered as they saw each other every day, his curiosity was prickled. He took the sheet of paper out of the envelop, unfolded it and started to read…

 

_My dearest sweetest Bear,_

_I read your letter; you should have come to me._

_I promise you, that I love you, the same way you've always loved me if not more. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to see that my true love has always been in front of me this all time._

_I will never know what it will feels like to lose both my parents' thank goodness for that, but I will always been there for you to support you, to care for you, to love you._

When he was done, reading Barry's nervousness dissipated instantly, Iris had read his letter, she wasn't supposed to, though, but he was glad she had. He felt a little disappointed that he had told her all those things verbally. He had chickened out. The Flash would have told her, Barry simply couldn't because he'd let his fear take over.

 

Barry eyes lingered involuntarily on the last part of Iris's letter…

 

_I love you. I love you more than I thought possible and believe me when I say: it scare me to, but you know what, Barry, I don't care 'cause I know that you are worth taking any risk for._

_I can handle anything when we are together, Barry. Together we are so much stronger. Take my hand Barry._

_I love you, Barry._

_I love you now, and forever,_

_I hope my letter will help you, and that it will warm you up._

_Yours always, Iris._

 

A smile appeared on his lips. He had nothing to be afraid of, he wasn't alone anymore. He would be able to handle everything as well because she was with him, as she had always been except that now there a little something more. Iris was giving him the most beautiful present a person could give to another… love, her love…

He had waited for her for so long that he'd thought for a moment that if that day would ever come he would not feel the same way about her anymore. And he was right, he didn't feel the same way about Iris anymore.

 

No, I love her even more and deeper than the first day he had laid eyes on her.

 

Barry loved her more each day that passed by.

 

 _Your letter is getting me warmer inside._ He said to no one in particular.

 

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND FOR THE SUPPORT.


End file.
